A Confession
by Sonya the Blonde Star
Summary: Kazuma ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu? Tetapi kenapa ada Catherine di apartemennya? Maaf author newbie jadi bad summary deh " Review dan saran ya..


**A Confession**

**Saya tidak memiliki Kaze no Stigma. Saya hanya meminjamnya:)**

Rambut kemerahanku berayun pelan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah Cafe yang kukenal di dekat sekolah.

Setelah kubuka pintu kayunya, aku duduk di kursinya yang empuk dan memesan sebuah cake buah yang kecil serta es jus jeruk.

Sambil menunggu pesanan itu datang, aku menatap keluar jendela dan mengeluh dalam hati.

_"Kenapa semuanya pergi? Nanase dan Yukari sedang pergi ke mall tanpa mengajakku. Kazuma.. Ia malah tidak ada kabar."_

"Nona, Ini pesanannya. Ada lagi?" Tiba - tiba seorang maid mengejutkanku sambil menaruh pesananku di atas meja.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Ini uangnya." Kataku sambil menyerahkan uang di dekat maid itu. Ia mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa uangnya pas.

Sambil memakan kue tersebut, aku merenungkan tentang liburan musim panasku. Ayah merencanakan sebuah liburan untukku tetapi aku hanya berlibur dengan seseorang. Entah siapa. Kuharap perempuan yang mengasyikkan.

Setelah selesai memakan kuenya dan menyeruput es jeruk yang segar tersebut, aku segera berjalan ke apartemen Kazuma, mungkin saja ia sedang tidak melakukan apa - apa. Lagipula katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan.

**Di Apartemen Kazuma**

Ting..Tong..

"Kazuma.. Bukakan pintunya." Tetapi, pintunya tidak dibuka dan aku mendengar suara perempuan.

Maka aku membuka pintunya yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan menemui Catherine yang dipojokkan Kazuma. Tetapi tangan Kazuma hanya diletakkan di saku dan Catherine tampak bermanja - manja. Mereka menengok dan aku hanya terdiam di tempatku.

"Ka.. Ka..Zu..Ma.." Tiba - tiba aku ingin menangis, dan aku bergegas keluar kamar itu dan berlari menuju rumahku. Aku tidak memperdulikan teriakan Kazuma yang memanggil namaku.

**Di Kamarku..**

"Uh.. Kenapa sih Kazuma itu! Dasar mesum yang tak berperasaan!" Teriakku sambil meninju bantalku dan menangis tanpa suara. Aku mengakui, aku menyukainya. Tetapi.. entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran si jelek bermuka dua.

Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di depan kamarku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya memandangi pintu itu. Untungnya aku sudah mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Ayano.. Bukakan pintunya. Aku akan jelaskan."

"Tidak! Aku sudah cukup dijelaskan oleh sikapmu terhadap Catherine!"

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa aku akan merusak pintu ini.."

Tentu saja aku terkejut, sehingga aku segera membukakan pintu dan ia memasuki kamarku dengan wajah bersalah.

"Ayano.. Dengarkan aku. Catherine dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa - apa." Aku hanya menatap matanya dan membalikkan tubuhku.

"Begini ceritanya.."

**Flashback..**

Kazuma's Pov

"_Sebentar lagi Ayano pulang. Semoga rencana ini berjalan lancar." _Batinku penuh semangat. Ini akan menjadi hari yang begitu indah baginya dan Ayano..

Mungkin..

Ting.. Tong..

"Lho.. Ayano memang sudah pulang jam segini. Ah siapa sih.. Bisa ganggu." gumamku tetapi aku membukakan pintu dan muncullah wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya. Catherine Mcdonald.

"Hai Kazuma.. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Hm... Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama - lama."

"Jahat sekali.." Tiba - tiba ia bergelayutan di tanganku. Aku mencoba menyingkirkannya, tetapi ia bersikeras.

"Ih.. Kamu.. Aku ingin sekali dimanjakan olehmu... Jangan jahat begitu dong.." Tiba - tiba ia menarikku, ke dekat dinding tetapi ialah yang dipojokkan.

"Hei.. Hei. Kamu mau apa?!" Aku semakin emosi melihat orang ini hanya tersenyum manja.

"Aku.. Ingin.. Dimanjakan.. Olehmu.." Tiba - tiba Catherine ingin mencoba mencium bibirku. Aku mengelak dan memasukkan tanganku di saku.

"Hei dengarnya Catherine! Aku tidak menyukaimu! Jadi pergil-" Kata - kataku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara Ayano yang terisak memanggil namaku. Ia berlari menjauh sedangkan aku mengejarnya sambil menyeret Catherine keluar dari kamar apartemenku.

**Flashback Off..**

"Begitulah Ayano.." kataku sambil memandang rambut merahnya yang indah.

"Jadi rencana yang kau bilang itu apa?!" Tampaknya ia percaya dan aku lega. Aku hanya memeluknya dari belakang dan berkata,

"Ikutlah denganku. Nanti aku akan berbicara disana."

"Uh.. Tapi jangan macam - macam."

**Di Sebuah Bukit..**

Ayano's Pov

"Lho.. Kazuma.. Kenapa kita ada di sebuah bukit?"

"Indah bukan... Nah, disinilah aku ingin berbicara tentang rencanaku." katanya sambil berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau. Aku hanya duduk di sebelahnya, sambil menikmati angin yang menyegarkan.

"Aku menyukaimu Ayano. Bukan menyukai tapi mencintai." Kazuma membisikkan kata - kata itu sambil memelukku dari belakang. Pipiku memerah dan aku menoleh sehingga muka kami berhadapan.

"Aku juga Kazuma. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Kalau begitu.." Tiba - tiba Kazuma mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku membalasnya sambil menikmati angin di bukit.

**Kediaman Kannagi**

Jugo's Pov

"Nah Ayano, liburan kali ini, kamu sudah tahu kan bahwa kamu akan pergi bersama seseorang."

"Iya ayah. Siapa itu?"

"Nah, selama seminggu kamu akan pergi ke pantai bersama-" Kata - kataku terpotong karena seseorang membuka pintu dan masuklah laki - laki berambut coklat dengan santai.

"Bersama Kazuma Yagami." Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ayano hanya dapat menatapku.

"Oh baiklah.. Aku akan bersiap - siap. Kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"1 jam lagi." Jawabku. Gadis berambut merah itu langsung panik dan pergi ke kamarnya sambil marah - marah.

**Minna.. Ini Fanfic ku yang pertama. Jadi mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahannya^^**

**Tolong direview, atau di kasih saran tapi jangan pedes - pedes**

**Aku nggak punya ide pas bikin fanfic ini jadi aku bikinnya ngaco padahal biasanya cerita yang aku buat lebih banyakan sad ending tetapi jalan ceritanya lumayanlah...**


End file.
